1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to control devices for bicycles. More specifically, the present invention relates to control devices for bicycles that include a display unit with a display screen being visible in normal use.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle, especially the bicycle control devices for shifting and braking.
In the past, bicycle shifters were mechanically operated devices that were sometimes located near the brake levers of the bicycle. Thus, an operating force was typically applied by one of the rider's fingers to operate a shift control lever, which in turn transmitted the operating force to the drive component of a bicycle shifting mechanism by a cable that was fixed at one end to the control lever. More recently, electric switches have been used instead of mechanical control levers in order to operate the bicycle shifting mechanism. One example of an electrical shift control device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,730. This patent discloses a pair of electric switches may be provided in the side of the bracket body. Another example of this type of electrical shift control device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,580. Also, some electrical shift control devices have an existing lever bracket that is equipped with a LCD unit such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,021 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,827. However, the electrical shift control devices of these patents do not include an easily removably electrical unit e.g. a display unit, a user operable control unit, or the like.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.